Smile
by Endings Matter Most
Summary: His smile could stop wars. Imagine what it did to her. sora/naminé; one-shot


_[ **sora / naminé **]_  
-drabble-  
} _glitter in the air _{  
(pink)

_A/N: This is a different version of the conversation before Sora decides to put his memories back right and forget about Naminé._

Smile

_

* * *

_

"Don't go." She pleaded. It was a lost cause, but nonetheless she had to try.

"I have to, Naminé." He smiled. His smile could stop wars. Imagine what it did to her.

"No. You can stay the way you are." Her words were not strong or convincing. They were pitiful.

He stared at her. Whether in pity or disgust or something else she didn't know. He just stared. "I'm not me the way I am now."

She shook her head weakly. "Stay." She whispered.

"I can't."

"I want you to stay." She tried.

"I want to stay." He responded.

"So why leave?"

"Because I can't be someone I'm not. I need to remember…" He looked away from her. He was probably seeing someone else. Seeing _her_.

Naminé wasn't bitter. She _wasn't_ bitter. She tried not to be, anyway.

No. She wasn't bitter. She didn't have the heart to feel that with, even if she _was_ bitter.

"Please." She tried again.

Sora smiled lightly at her. He didn't pity her. He loved her. She knew he did. She saw his heart. But she only loved him for her Other.

Before Naminé realized, Sora grabbed her shoulders gently, pulled her against him, and leaned his head forward, gently pressing his lips to hers.

He'd never done this with Kairi.

The kiss ended as quickly as it began.

Naminé touched her fingers to her lips. "You won't stay." She said. It wasn't a question.

"I wish I could." Sora told her, his hands still on her shoulders, still keeping her against him.

"I wish you could." Naminé whispered, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"When I wake up, I'll find you." He sounded sincere. "And then there will be no lies."

She smiled lightly. An insincere giggle passed her lips. "You're going to forget making that promise."

"Promise me, Naminé." He reached down and took one of her hands, squeezing it gently. "Promise."

She looked away from him, unable to respond.

"If the chain of memories comes apart, the links will still be there, right?" he asked.

"Yes but—"

"So the memory of our promise will always be inside me somewhere." He interrupted her with a smile.

She looked at him slowly, staring into his blue eyes. She lost herself for a moment in what could've been if he'd chosen to stay.

"Okay." She agreed, nodding her head. "It's a promise."

"Good." He smiled.

Readjusting his hand, he took her pinky finger in his and locked it. With a smile, a genuine smile, she did the same and locked her pinky in his. They stayed that way for a moment, just looking at each other.

Sora leaned down and kissed her finger. "Until later." He said, smiling at her in that way that makes her melt.

He kissed her once more and then backed away with a gentle wave of his hand. He hopped into the capsule and turned back toward her, still smiling.

"A promise…" she stared at her pinky and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

Looking back up at the brown-haired boy she loved so dearly she said, "Sora, some of your memories' links are deep in the shadow of your heart. And I won't be able to find them."

Sora tilted his head sideways. She giggled halfheartedly. It hurt her to tell him this. This truth she tried so long to deny herself.

"But don't worry." She told him reassuringly. "You made another promise to someone who you could never replace."

As much as it pained her to say it. As much as it pained her to look at the look on his face as he thought that he could never replace her. Because he could. As much as it pained her, she continued.

"She is your light. The light within the darkness." He smiled lightly. She knew he was thinking about her. But he shouldn't. "Remember her, and all the memories lost in the shadows of your heart will come into the light."

He lost his smile. "Another promise?" he questioned. She didn't have time to answer. She wanted herself to be his only promise.

She wanted to tell him that she was wrong. That the only promise, the only promise of that much weight, was to her.

But he asked to be turned back. "Look at the good luck charm." She tried to show him that she wasn't completely devastated by his choice. "I changed its shape when I changed your memory." She looked away. "But when you thought of her just once, it went back to the way it was."

Sora raised his eyebrows. He remembered that. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the charm. When he saw it was no longer the yellow star it used to be he looked up at her and she tried to manage a reassuring smile. He looked back down at it.

Without another word from either of them, the capsule closed. A tear rolled down Naminé's cheek. She collapsed on the floor, defeated, and let the tears flow.

Slowly, she reached up and touched her lips, remembering how he had held her. Just for that brief moment.

That moment had just been for her. That moment had never been for Kairi.

* * *

- For Jenn. -  
Believe it or not, but this is my first Sora/Naminé.  
Ever.  
Shocking, I know.  
I love this pairing so much you think I would write it more.  
I haven't really ever vided it either, which is weird.  
It's one of my Kingdom Hearts OTPs.  
I should write it and vid it more often.  
Alright well…  
Here is the Namora one!  
Clerith is on the way, hopefully!

**R&R  
**It makes me happy!  
Katie


End file.
